gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kurt Fuller
|GebOrt = San Francisco, Kaliforien |imdb = 0298281 |twitter = TheKurtFuller}} Curtis "Kurt" Fuller (*16. September 1953 in San Francisco, Kaliforien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Mr. McClung dar. Leben 1971 schloss er die Lincoln High School ab und 1976 graduierte er mit einem BA in englischer Literatur an der University of California. Fuller ist mit Jessica Hendra, der Tochter von Tony Hendra, verheiratet und hat zwei Töchter, Julia und Charlotte. Karriere Kurt Fullers bekanntere Rollen sind Jack Hardemeyer in "Ghostbusters II", Russell Finley in "Wayne's World" und der des Sheriffs in "Scary Movie". Im Fernsehen ist Fuller häufiger als Gastdarsteller in verschiedenen Serien zu sehen. In der acht Folgen umfassenden Serie "Hier kommt Bush!" spielte er 2001 den Stabschef von George W. Bush, Karl Rove. 2002 spielte Fuller den deutsch-amerikanischen Schauspieler Werner Klamperer in der biografischen Verfilmung "Auto Focus" über Bob Crane, der durch die Serie "Ein Käfig voller Helden" bekannt wurde. In den Serien "Alias - Die Agentin", "Desperate Housewives", "Supernatural" und "Psych" war er in wiederkehrenden Rollen zu sehen. In der kurzlebigen Serie "Big Day" gehörte er dem Hauptcast an. Seit 2010 gehört Fuller zu den Hauptdarstellern der Serie "Better with You". Filmografie Filme *1987: Running Man *1988: Elvira *1988: Das dreckige Spiel *1989: Der Hammer *1989: Ghostbusters II *1990: Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten *1991: Eve 8 – Außer Kontrolle *1991: Bingo - Kuck mal, wer da bellt! *1992: Wayne's World *1993: Harmful Intent *1993: Calendar Girl *1993: Relentless: Mind of a Killer *1994: Reflections on a Crime *1995: Stuart Stupid – Eine Familie zum Kotzen *1996: Der Fan *1997: Looking for Lola *1997: Moonbase *1997: Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder *1997: Home Invasion *1998: Principal Takes a Holiday *1999: Diamonds *1999: Pushing Tin *1999: The Jack Bull *2000: Scary Movie *2000: Angels in the Infield *2002: Auto Focus *2003: Die Wutprobe *2004: Ray *2006: Das Streben nach Glück *2007: Mr. Woodcock *2008: Superhero Movie *2008: Hollywood Residential *2009: Arrow Heads *2009: Van Wilder: Freshman Year (Video) *2010: BoyBand *2010: The Prankster *2010: Group Sex (Video) *2010: Legally Mad *2010: Sons of Tucson *2011: Midnight in Paris *2011: Svetlana *2012: Love and Germophobia *2012: The Silent Thief *2012: Family Trap *2013: The Frozen Ground *2013: Wrong Cops *2013: Mr. Payback *2013: Us & Them *2014: The Potters *2014: Nailed *2014: The Wolves of Savin Hill *2014: The Rebels *2014: Gay Batman *2015: A Light Beneath Their Feet *2015: Hot in Cleveland *2015: Accidental Love *2015: The Wolves of Savin Hill Serien *1984: Knight Rider (Folge 2x16) *1985: Wildside (9 Folgen) *1986: L.A. Law (3 Folgen) *1987: Sledge Hammer! (Folge 2x08) *1988: Newhart (1 Folge) *1988: It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1 Folge) *1989: CBS Schoolbreak Special (1 Folge) *1990: Glory Days (1 Folge) *1990: Capital News (13 Folgen) *1991: Quantum Leap (1 Folge) *1991: Father Dowling Mysteries (1 Folge) *1991: Stat (1 Folge) *1991: Shannon's Deal (1 Folge) *1992: Civil Wars (1 Folge) *1992: Laurie Hill (10 Folgen) *1994: Ellen (1 Folge) *1994/1996: Diagnosis Murder (3 Folgen) *1995: Mord ist ihr Hobby (Folge 12x02) *1997: Crisis Center *1997–1998: Timecop (8 Folgen) *1998: Chicago Hope (2 Folgen) *1998: Dharma & Greg (1 Folge) *1998: South (1 Folge) *1999: The Practice (1 Folge) *1999/2002: Ally McBeal (2 Folgen) *1999/2001: Providence (2 Folgen) *2001: Hier kommt Bush! (8 Folgen) *2002: Felicity (Folge 4x22) *2003: Monk (Folge 2x05) *2003: Alias - Die Agentin (6 Folgen) *2005: Dr. House (Folge 1x08) *2005: Charmed - Zaunerhaften Hexen (Folge 7x14) *2005: Boston Legal (3 Folgen) *2005–2006: Desperate Housewives (5 Folgen) *2006–2007: Big Day (12 Folgen) *2007: Gray's Anatomy (Folge 4x07) *2009: Glee *2009: Eli Stone (1 Folge) *2009–2010: Supernatural (7 Folgen) *2009–2010: Psych (7 Folgen) *2010: Drop Dead Diva (1 Folge) *2010: Fake It Til You Make It (1 Folge) *2010: Men of a Certain Age (1 Folge) *2010-2011: Better with You (10 Folgen) *2011-2013: The Good Wife (4 Folgen) *2012-2014: Parenthood (5 Folgen) *2013: Scandal (4 Folgen) *2014: Manhattan Love Story (13 Folgen) *2014: Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight (3 Folgen) *2014: Franklin & Bash (1 Folge) *2014: Jennifer Falls (1 Folge) *2014: The Crazy Ones (1 Folge) *2015: Bones (1 Folge) *2015: Film Pigs (Gastmoderator) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1